


princess

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fujisaki Chihiro and Nanami Chiaki are Cousins, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Light Angst, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Pining, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Sonia Nevermind isn't feeling her best, Chihiro Fujisaki catches on.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Fujisaki February [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	princess

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you - Rarepair heaven part whatever part this is I don't keep track.
> 
> I thought about writing this for a while, and someone requested it, so here it is. 
> 
> I might make a part two of this .. and that Chihiro angst I wrote a while ago. ;)
> 
> Content Warnings: None (I might have missed some, let me know) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Sonia Nevermind seemed to be everyone’s ideal girl.

She had silky blonde hair. 

Sparkling blue eyes.

And she was a princess for crying out loud. 

But she never seemed to do things the way she was supposed to. 

For starters she wanted to attend Hope’s Peak Academy to learn more about other people’s cultures. 

Secondly, she wasn’t into the type of men that her parents approved of. 

Essentially, she wasn’t the ideal princess to those that truly loved her. 

There was no greater pain than that. 

Sonia knew her parents loved her. 

But they would love a princess who was 100% loyal to Novoselic. 

And she wasn’t. 

Sonia began forcing smiles to her face when talking to her friends or teachers.

She didn’t want them to worry. 

A proper princess would make sure her friends don’t worry.

However, there was someone who destroyed her plans. 

Chihiro Fujisaki. 

Sonia was walking to lunch with Ibuki Mioda, Chiaki Nanami, and Peko Pekoyama.

Then the programmer from class 78 walked up to them.

“Hey guys, Sonia can I talk to you for a bit?”

She was stunned. It didn’t make sense to her, why would Chihiro want to talk to her? What did he want from her. 

“S-sure”

She waved goodbye to her friends and let them know that she'd be back. 

Chihiro led her to a private corner in the main building’s library. 

“Drop the act.”

“What do you mean Chih-”

“I said stop it. Stop pretending.”

Did he know? Was this a prank? Where are the cameras?

“Again what do you mean.”

“The smiling. And happiness. It’s all an act”

“It’s no-”

“Yes it is. Anyways why do you do it”

Sonia was shaking at this point. Why the heck did it matter? Why did it matter to him??

“W-why do-does it matter to y-you.”

“Because … because … because .. y-y-you tell me why y-you do it first.”

“Fine.-”

Was she really about to tell him? Why? Maybe because it felt nice to know someone cared enough to bring it up. Should princesses feel like this?

“.. I- I just don’t feel like I’m good enough.”

“Why’s that?”

“Princesses aren’t supposed to be like me.”

Sonia looked down at the male. His eyes were full of understanding but he wasn’t saying anything. 

“W-well how did you know.”

“You h-hide it the same way I do.”

Then the male quickly exited the room, leaving Sonia with a thousand questions.

\--

She forced the smile back on her face as she went back to the lunchroom to talk to her friends. 

“Hey guys!!”

“HEY SONIA”

She began eating and chatting with them. Then Chiaki asked her a question. 

“What did my cousin talk to you about??”

“Nothing-”

“K”

\--

Sonia went to Chihiro’s class and stood outside the door. 

Shortly after, he left class and met Sonia’s crystal blue eyes. 

“Chihiro, can we talk?”

He nodded and waved goodbye to Makoto Naegi. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Well you said that you hide it the same way I do so I was just wonder-”

“You’re pretty”

“EH?!”

Sonia watched Chihiro’s face turn the color of a freaking tomato. 

“I-it was j-just an o-observation”

“A-anyways, you are a really great Princess. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t care about y-your image.”

“I suppose you’re right”

“Mmh”

Chihiro left her with a paper. Which had his phone number on it. 

Sonia’s face went a shade of light pink. 

Is this love?

No it couldn’t be. 

She’s just happy that she feels better about her issue. 

That’s it. 

At least she thinks it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I hope you liked it <3
> 
> I think I've been spoiling you people with moderate fluff. So I'm going to give you (heavy?) angst as a treat soon because I feel like it. 
> 
> I just realized that I'm almost halfway done with this series thing - 
> 
> ANYWAYS KUDOS COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS YOU KNOW THE DRILL 
> 
> Question: What's your favorite Danganronpa game, & highest kin from that game
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
